


All the Amenities of Home

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best way to relax after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Amenities of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Adult! From [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/reana_camellia/profile)[**reana_camellia**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/reana_camellia/)'s prompt "Yamamoto+Hibari in onsen." Smut. 1468 words.

One of Takeshi's favorite things about Chrome was that she was willing to put the Mist to work providing all the comforts of home away from home. It was, admittedly, mostly a tactic devised to keep their Cloud from getting sick of Italy and wandering away in the middle of important negotiations, but Takeshi felt that was no reason not to enjoy the amenities himself.

Especially when they were such _nice_ amenities.

Takeshi sighed contentedly as he sank lower into the steaming water, enjoying the way the heat penetrated his muscles, and decided that there wasn't anything better than getting to relax in an onsen at the end of a long and trying sort of day.

Except that there was. When he heard the sound of splashing, Takeshi opened his eyes just in time to see Kyouya stepping into the water himself as the steam rising off the water wreathed itself around his lean form. It was a very pleasant sight; Takeshi lowered his lashes over his eyes and enjoyed it to the fullest as Kyouya waded deeper into the water and settled against one of the boulders. He didn't bother acknowledging Takeshi's presence, but that was all right. Conversation was overrated anyway.

It was better to absorb the sight of Kyouya relaxing in the water, the edges of his expression smoothing out into serenity as he soaked himself. Takeshi could actually trace the way tension seeped out of him by the way Kyouya sank lower into the water, till his chin was nearly submerged and the lines of his body were no more than a pale blur in the water.

It had definitely been a good idea to indulge in a visit to the onsen this evening.

Kyouya broke the quiet first. "What are you smirking at?" The question lacked its usual edge, but then, Kyouya looked too relaxed to be bothered more than that.

Takeshi shrugged, sending little ripples through the water. "You, mostly."

Kyouya seemed unimpressed by the sentiment, but only grunted at him. Clearly he _was_ in a better mood now.

"What, I'm not allowed to appreciate the view?" Takeshi waited until Kyouya had turned faintly disbelieving eyes on him to add a slow once-over to that, lingering on the way Kyouya's shoulders gleamed with the water that clung to them and on the shape of his body beneath the water.

"I've never drowned anyone before," Kyouya said thoughtfully, like he was considering changing that.

Takeshi grinned at him and leaned back, stretching out and closing his eyes. He'd planted the idea; now he had to give Kyouya the time to think it over.

It took about five minutes by Takeshi's estimate before he heard the sound of water sloshing. When he opened his eyes again, it was to see Kyouya sliding through the water--towards him and not away.

Takeshi lifted his eyebrows. "Going to give drowning me a try?"

Kyouya's teeth showed in a brief flash as he settled himself across Takeshi's lap. "I haven't ruled it out."

Takeshi met his kiss readily as Kyouya gripped his shoulders and hummed with satisfaction as Kyouya's tongue slid against his, slick and sure. Kyouya's skin was sleek with water under Takeshi's palms as he ran them down Kyouya's back and settled them at Kyouya's hips, drawing him closer and anchoring him against the buoyancy of the water.

Kyouya made a pleased sound in reply as his mouth moved against Takeshi's, slow and unhurried. That was fine with Takeshi; it was good to trade kisses with him, feeling Kyouya's lips moving against his and tasting the lazy certainty of his strength. The water made it easy to stroke his fingers along the sharp blades of Kyouya's hips and over the smoothness of his thighs and ass. Kyouya shifted over him as he did, arching a little with the movement of his hands and sighing.

He made another pleased sound when Takeshi bent his head to mouth his shoulder, lapping at a bead of water as it trickled down his collarbone. "Kyouya," he said, lips moving against Kyouya's skin. He let his hands wander over Kyouya's skin at will, running them up the long muscles of his thighs and over his chest. Kyouya moved with the slow touches, eyes half-closed and expression relaxed, nearly dreamy. That was one of the things Takeshi liked best about Kyouya: he was unselfconscious about everything, whether it was pleasure or fighting. It was satisfying to watch him, especially when he reached down to fit his fingers around Kyouya's cock and fondle him.

Kyouya sighed, head tipping back as his hips rolled against Takeshi's grip, cock sliding between his fingers as he moved. Takeshi breathed faster just with the sight of his casual abandon as he fucked Takeshi's fist. He leaned forward to brush his mouth against Kyouya's throat and along his collarbone, tasting the water on his skin. "Kyouya..."

Kyouya's hands tightened on his shoulders as he arched over Takeshi, lips parted as he groaned. His pleasure swept the dreaminess from his expression as he shuddered, taut with it. Then it released him and he subsided, the lines of him gone loose and easy as he rested against Takeshi's shoulder, panting. Takeshi held him steady as he did, running his fingers up and down Kyouya's spine, counting his vertebrae.

"You're smirking again," Kyouya said presently.

That seemed a little unfair. "You're not even looking at me," Takeshi protested.

Kyouya didn't even raise his head. "I can tell." He turned his face and bit Takeshi, teeth sharp against the place where Takeshi's throat met his shoulder.

"_Hey_," Takeshi said, one part protest and two parts something else. Kyouya's tongue stroked against the place he'd just bitten and the protest melted away in the sound he made then, something that didn't have words in it. He flattened his hands against Kyouya's back, hunger twining through him, and made another of those inarticulate sounds as Kyouya mouthed his shoulder.

But then, Kyouya didn't exactly need words to understand him, which was the other thing Takeshi liked about him. He hummed something thoughtful in reply and ran a hand through the water, swirling it between them. The water tickled over Takeshi's stomach and his cock like an impossibly delicate touch. It felt good, if too light, and Takeshi tried to draw Kyouya down to him, seeking something firmer.

Kyouya resisted, aided by the water, and lifted his head to show Takeshi his teeth. "What's your hurry?"

Takeshi found that he had to swallow hard against a mouth suddenly run dry. "Kyouya..."

"Mm." Kyouya was the one smirking now as he ran his hand through the water again. The little eddies that followed the gesture spun between them, brushing against Takeshi's belly and thighs and soft against his cock, teasing him. Takeshi groaned as want tightened in his belly, heat rising with the slow currents that Kyouya's hand traced through the water. He never came quite close enough to give the satisfaction of a real touch, and watched as Takeshi began to pant, wearing a feline smile as Takeshi shivered under him, hips moving against the water fruitlessly.

Takeshi held out against the teasing for as long as he could manage, panting with the not-touches and the way they made pleasure wind through him, building without any real hope of dissipating. Half the joy in it was the lazy way Kyouya watched him, clearly enjoying the process of driving him half out of his head, and Takeshi wouldn't have rushed that for the world. But there came a point when the satisfaction of that wasn't enough to keep him from saying, throat dry with panting, "Kyouya, please."

The curve of Kyouya's smile was faint but unmistakable. "Since you ask so nicely." He bent his head and kissed Takeshi. Takeshi groaned into the kiss, answering the demand of it. Then he groaned again as Kyouya reached between them to take Takeshi's cock in his hand. He shuddered, hips bucking into Kyouya's fingers as they moved against him, slick with water. The feel of it was shockingly immediate after being teased for so long and that was all it really took to send him off. Takeshi gasped, shaking, as pleasure spilled through him, sweet and merciless as it wrung him out.

He drifted after, trembling and limp, and the curve of Kyouya's back under his hands was the only thing that kept him from wondering whether he'd actually managed to melt into the water or not. Kyouya let him drift, leaning against him, with just the barest hint of a satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Best way to relax ever," Takeshi said when he could begin to think again.

Kyouya didn't respond to that, but his mouth curled a little further in agreement.


End file.
